


Chillin Like A Villain

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe- Canon Divergence, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry takes a walk to go visit two people he loves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chillin Like A Villain

The morning was full of reds and oranges mixing together, giving the autumn its original look rather than the cold they were all bracing for. It was going to be a tough, harsh winter with blizzards and chills. It would be hard to fight properly, Barry knew that his suit wasn’t ready to cope with the major drops in temperature that have been predicted. This weather was due to Mardon, giving the last days of autumn what they truly deserved, a proper send off. The Rogues and Team Flash had been working together for a while, accepting the code of Lens, and the rules of the Flash. It was more manageable with more meta fighting on his side rather against him. He appreciated the effort they were putting in. Especially after, well, the Rogues had offered to look over Central for a while, giving Barry whatever time he needed to breath, to cope. Oliver had even offered for him to come to Starling for a while, to get away from it all. But he couldn’t. He needed to be in his town, in his city, in their city. 

 

The city was in mourning, but mourning a man they never knew. They were mourning the lost of a hero, a saviour. Barry was mourning the lost of his other, his equal, his Len. The fight had been lengthy, all that Barry knew was the Len was doing his best to survive, to get home, to live. Mick hadn’t gone into details and he was grateful for it. The look on his and Lisa’s face was the same as his, they had lost their comrade, their brother. He, he had lost everything that he was holding onto for the future Len would talk to him about at 2am when neither of them could sleep. The one with the house, the fence, the kid. The one where they were partners, husbands. All of that went with Len. Barry couldn’t, didn’t, believe them, thinking that it was all of horrible, horrible joke. Even after the funeral, he sat and stared at his door, waiting for Len to waltz in with a pun, pulling Barry into a kiss that he would melt into. He had kicked, screamed, tried running back, all to no avail. He was gone, his Len was no more. Pushing the gate, he walked up the gravel path to where his mother was buried. Len’s mother’s body was never found so she was never laid to rest. Barry and Lisa had refused to let Len lay next to his father. Henry suggested next to Nora, a loving member of the family who would look over him. 

 

Feeling the hot tears roll down his face, he placed the lilies on his mothers grave, taking a seat between the two graves. Len had hated flowers, preferring chocolate to anything else. Barry always joked that he was just as sweet as his sweet tooth, making Len do nothing but pout. Running his hand over his face, he sat and looked over his two loved ones as he knew they were doing to him. His mothers grave discoloured from age, the words “Love above all else” capturing everything that he remembered of her. Lens was more along his sense of humour, ‘chillin like a villain’ encasing his personality and love of his job. He always said he would go out with a pun, Barry just wished it was when they were older. After they had a time to grow together, to live and love and be one. Watching a soft shadow start to cast over the graveyard, he stood, knowing he was needed back at their house. Saying ‘I love you’ to his mother, he felt a small breeze around him, the lost of a hand cupping his face filtered away with the wind. His voice tightened as he stood in front of Lens, he wasn’t able to speak at the funeral, Lisa just hugging him with Mick’s hand on his shoulder, grounding him to the world. Smiling at his lovers grave, he left, hearing a soft ‘cool it, Scarlet,’ in his mind as the breeze wrapped around him once more, hugging him when he couldn’t let others do so. It was peaceful for once in a long time.


End file.
